Talk:Matchmaking/@comment-108.42.94.243-20160117084052
I've brought up issues with the match-making below. So, I decided to run an experiment (still running). I started two accounts at the same time, both with their HQ constantly on the beach 10 days ago. One account attacks everything, the other attacks nothing except Hammerman. I have found that the attack all the time account has been attacked 9 times. the other account, that has attacked noone, 5 times. Note, there are no defenses to either other than the vault (probably should never have created it for a more pure experiment). I attribute the difference to lack of expanding the radar, just as the boom beach wikia states. Below kkkmail says "The more you attack, the more you get attacked." In thinking about this, there are other algorithms that may be at play. For instance, say you are a low VP player that expands the map. Due to match-making, you will be placed on maps also with similar VP. That's either going to be a lower level aggressive player, or a higher level farmer. In both cases, the chance of attack is low. An aggressive, lower level player will view your defenses as formidable, and a farmer doesn't attack. Aggressive players will be placed on maps with other aggressive players, and they too will get attacked. On the inner archipelago, farmers will be placed on maps where players have ceased to play, and as players drop out of the game, there is less demand on the low level maps for new players. So, as you increase in level, expand the map, low VP players will not be attacked (VPs of the two players are 25 and 88, both having gone through Hammerman L10 and L20). All these factors make the farmer less likely to be attacked, and eventually, not attacked at all. One factor that has made players not want to be farmers is the difficulty in getting statues. Attacking Hammerman is expensive, costing 5 VP. And the amount of fragments is not enough to build up good Masterpiece statues. That's why farmers have mainly purple statues: statues are hard to come by, mostly gained by diving and the (paltry for farmers) daily reward. The crab changes that. The crab is giving out all kinds of big bonuses, which will increase the power of the farmer, reinforcing farming behavior. Supercell has intentionally limited head to head combat, primarily making opposition anonymous, with the exception of resource base contention. To me, it is the most interesting and enjoyable part of the game. I'm a level 38, VP 147, and it was awesome to reconfigure a lvl42 VP164 guys base so that he could not regain it, despite his superior forces, VP level, and experience level. I'm sure I'll be on the other end of that one. A lower level guy reconfigured a base and put the defenses on the beach, but after trying, I got it back and he had to deal with his own defense, two levels above when he conquered it =). It's fun, instructive, and engaging. yet, I have to give up other parts of the game to have it. In my view, Supercell should figure out how to mix the "aggressive" and "chess player" parts of the game, so that it is more enjoyable. Cheers.